


our story starts in new york

by 2JamesBuchananBarnes2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, maybe Ill add more later - Freeform, what are tags, why is this so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2JamesBuchananBarnes2/pseuds/2JamesBuchananBarnes2
Summary: Peter Parker is kindly mining his business when he is ran into by a cute blonde with pretty green eyes. After exchanging apologies, the boy runs off again. Brushing it off, Peter continues his trip to the tower, sadly, sans lunch. When he gets to the tower, however, his mentor is already talking to someone, and who could it be?Sorry I know this sucks but summaries are hard and this is my first posted fic. Also it's one am and I wrote this in like under an hour. Please give it a chance, it's okayish and I did my best. <3
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	our story starts in new york

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for giving me and this story a chance. As I said in the summary and tags, this is my first posted fic and I did my best, so please be nice. I hope you enjoy, thanks again for reading!

Peter was just walking out of Mr. Delmar’s, minding his own business and unwrapping his sandwich, when suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up like it did when he was in danger. Before he could fully assess the situation, he was being slammed into from the side. He was able to stay on his feet, but only barely. His sandwich, however, was not as lucky. He quickly mourned the loss of his lunch and looked up to who ran into him. He had grabbed onto their upper arm to keep them on their feet.  
“Hey, um, you alright?” he asked a bit belatedly after eyeing the boy he was holding onto. He was around Peter’s age, with sandy blonde hair and surprisingly green eyes. He was a little cute, alright, super cute.  
The boy looked up at him, struggling to catch his breath. He looked surprised for a second before nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good. You alright? Sorry about that.” he said distractedly while scanning the direction he came from.  
“It’s fine, man. D-don’t worry about it.” Peter replied, flustered from the whole encounter. He quickly realized he was still holding the boys arm and dropped it like it was on fire. “Um-”  
The boy quickly cut him off with a muttered “oh shit” before taking off again with nothing but another quick apology thrown over his shoulder.  
“Oh, okay. Bye then, I guess,” Peter muttered to himself, crouching to pick up his dirty sandwich and looking to see what got the boy running again. He found another boy, also their age, panting and looking around. He did another circle and when he saw Peter looking at him, he started to approach. Peter’s hair started to stand again.  
“Hey, you’ve seen another kid around here? A little douche about this tall? Blonde hair?” He asked, holding up a hand to where about the kid stood. Feeling an unwarranted need to protect the boy who ran into him, he shrugged and pointed in the opposite direction he ran.  
“That way, I think,” Peter said before turning and dumping his squashed sandwich in a garbage bin and walking in the same direction the boy had actually run.  
Brushing the whole situation off and trying not to think about it, he kept heading to the Tower, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon at his favorite place with one of his favorite people.

\---

“...You should’ve seen his face, Tony! It was like no one had put him in his place before. Gosh, I wish I could’ve taken a picture, it was priceless. But then he started chasing me. I had to run, Tony. I haven’t done cardio in years, maybe I should start, like, jogging or something,” there was a pause, and then “ha! Could you imagine? Anyway, I ran into this super cute boy walking out of this sandwich shop, and I mean actually ran into, poor kid looked scared for his life-”  
“Harley! Look kid, not that I’m not glad to see you or anything, I am, but what in the ever living fuck are you doing in New York? Shouldn't you be in Alabama, or something? How did you even get here? You’re like, twelve,” Peter heard his mentor’s voice cutting off the other person’s rambles as he was heading into the workshop.  
“Tennessee, actually, and I’m seventeen. And as for the whole New York thing, can’t I just visit my favorite old mechanic, do I need a reason?”  
He heard Mr.Stark sigh as he finally got into the room, “Spit it out Keener, why are you really here?”  
“Fine - oh! Sandwich Boy! What are you doing here?” Peter’s presence was finally noticed by the person Mr.Stark was talking to. It was the boy from before! Wait, does that mean he’s-  
“Sandwich boy?” Questioned Mr.Stark.  
“Yes, old man, keep up. This is who I ran into earlier. The cute one,” He said as he winked at Peter.  
“Uh, hey Mr.Stark. Yeah we um- ran into each other after I stopped at Delmar’s,” He explained, internally freaking out about the wink. Was that the second time he mentioned that he thought Peter was cute?  
“Speaking of, I didn’t ruin your lunch, did I?” The boy gasped, suddenly looking extremely concerned for Peter’s lack of sub.  
“Um, it’s fine. I wasn’t really hungry anyway-”  
Mr. Stark snorted, interrupting Peter’s lie. “Pete’s always hungry. Why don’t you take him back to the shop and get him another sub, huh Harley?” He suggested, nudging the boy, Harley, in the side.  
“Oh, no, that’s not necessary, I’ll be fine. Anyway, uh, how do you guys know each other?” Peter awkwardly asked, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.  
“He crashed into my garage when I was like eleven and I saved his life,” Harley explained nonchalantly, ignoring Mr.Stark’s scoff. “Anyway, I’m definitely taking you to get another sandwich. Peter, was it?” He asked, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulder, leading him back out the door and into the elevator.  
Tony just rolled his eyes at his kids, hoping Harley didn’t scare Peter too much, but somehow knowing they would be just fine.  
And fine they were. More than that. This was the start of something new, something good that they all hoped (knew) would last for a long, long time.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please, please, please leave a comment if you want to and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I also have a lot of ideas for this universe, so let me know if you'd like to see more. This was proofread by only me, so all mistakes are my own. Again, please comment, I seek validation constantly. Thank you for reading, have a fantastic day/night!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
